


Don't Be Late For Dinner

by abcalwaysbecool



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Job, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, Spanking, rimjob, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:56:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1557548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcalwaysbecool/pseuds/abcalwaysbecool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal has Will for dinner, in a completely different way than usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Be Late For Dinner

                “Will, what are you doing?” Hannibal was literally frozen in place. He couldn’t take his eyes off of Will Graham’s body. He was sitting completely naked on the end of Hannibal’s dining room table, stroking his hard cock, slowly.  Will spoke softly and seductively, “Waiting for you, Dr. Lecter.”

                “I can see that.” Hannibal swallowed hard, making an audible sound that he instantly regretted.

                “You’re late….” Will let his erection fall from his hand, it stood straight up, wobbling a little. He spread his legs ever slightly to reveal his naked ass sitting on a dark blue dinner plate. “Your dinner was starting to get cold.”

                Hannibal unbuttoned his overcoat and took it off as fast as possible, throwing it on the coat rack close by.  He stalked towards Will, eyeing his prey, loosening his tie as he went. “Well, we can’t have that, now can we, dear Will?” He grabbed Will by the back of the neck and began to kiss him deeply, penetrating the younger man’s mouth with his tongue.  He felt the low rumble in Will’s body as he moaned.

                “Fucking eat me for dinner, please.” Will pleaded, in between kisses.

                Hannibal gave him a light slap on the cheek. “Watch your mouth, young man.” He pulled a little roughly at the back of Will’s hair, exposing his neck so he could bite it.

                “Mmm, yes. Harder please.” Will panted. “Leave your mark on me. Bruise it.”

                “You’re very commanding tonight.” Hannibal smirked. “Miss me?”

                “Always.” Will hadn’t been with Hannibal since his last appointment. He spent the time in between fantasizing about his dear doctor. He had so much pent up lust for him he couldn’t stand it anymore.  He had to act and make himself known.  

                Hannibal bit into Will’s neck and made him groan loudly.  His own erection begging to be free from his all too confining suit pants.

                Suddenly, Will pushed him away. Hannibal looked puzzled. “Take a seat between my legs.” Will said, then he reclined back on the table, feet up on the edges to support himself, legs spread,  cock hard and dripping with pre-cum, his exposed hole and ass on the plate before Hannibal. “Eat me, Dr. Lecter. I’m yours.”

                Hannibal did not argue. If these were the type of demands Will made he could live with that. His body was too enticing. He wanted nothing more in this moment then to delve his tongue deep into Will’s tight entrance.  He wanted to taste him more than ever before. He was naked himself now, Will had seen to it that his pants and boxer briefs were removed, and he had all but ripped his shirt off.

                “Eat it good. Taste me with your tongue and then I’ll let you fill me.”

                Hannibal started stroking Will’s cock, feeling it pulsate in his hands. “You’ll ‘let’ me? Do you want me inside you, Will?” He asked, knowing the answer was a resounding YES. He slid his tongue up Will’s shaft without warning. Will cried out and shouted; “YES!” He wanted to say more.  Tell him what he wanted and how much, but he couldn’t articulate. Hannibal was already licking and sucking at his balls, making his way down to where Will really wanted him to be.

                The instant Hannibal’s tongue touched his tight entrance it made Will arch his back. It felt like too much; that hot, wet probing muscle circling him and sucking at the same time. He almost wanted to pull back from the feeling, but he knew that he wanted Hannibal inside of him as far as he could get.  Hannibal’s tongue darted in and out then circled around his pink hole, making it moist and hot.

                “Do you like that, Will?” Hannibal said, looking back at his body arching and writhing on the table. Will made no coherent words; he was just moaning and gave three pounds on the side of the table with his fist.  “You taste so divine.” Hannibal whispered, and Will smiled feeling a little flush rise in his cheeks.

                Hannibal continued his oral magic, all the while blindly stroking Will’s cock in the same rhythm. He had forgotten about himself, he had not touched his own aching erection since he started…but he could feel it; hard and throbbing, leaking to the floor between his legs. 

                Will sat up suddenly, “I Want to taste myself on your mouth.”

                “Yes, my love.” Hannibal stood, grabbing Will’s hair once again. “Open up.” Will did so, wanting his treat. Hannibal drooled slowly into the younger man’s mouth, watching it run over his tongue and over his chin. He imagined what his cum would look like dripping out of Will’s mouth, and if he would lap that up with the same motivation. “Taste it.” He said, and spat harder into Will’s mouth.

                “Mmm.” Will moaned, swallowing Hannibal’s saliva. “It’s so good.” He pulled Hannibal into a kiss, practically slobbering over him. Their erections were rubbing together, and it was starting to overwhelm Hannibal, which was something he wasn’t used to. He had never felt so wanted in his entire life. It was like the lust inside of Will was affecting his senses and mind in a way that was completely foreign to him.

                “Will, you’re acting like…”

                “Like what, doctor? A slut?”

                “Yes, precisely.” Hannibal slapped Will again on his wet cheek.

                “Then say it.” Will teased and leaned in, biting Hannibal’s lip.

                “You’re acting like a dirty slut.” Hannibal spat at him again. Will lapped at him, licking his lips and chin.

                “I like that. You bring it out of me. I can’t control myself.  You’re turning me out, Dr. Lecter.”  Will pushed him away and stood. “You know what to do.” He touched Hannibal’s cock, feeling it hard and thick in his hand.

                Hannibal produced a low growl. He swiftly took Will by the wrist and spun him around, shoving him face first down on the table. He pinned him here with one hand, bent over and smacked Will’s ass as hard as he could.  He then violently kicked Will’s ankles apart to make him spread his legs and leave himself open. “You think you can just waltz in here and take control like this? This is my house, this is my domain.” Another very loud smack left Will’s backside feeling hot and tingly.

                “Punish me. Please?” Will could feel his cock rubbing against the table, and it seemed he physically yearned more than ever for Hannibal to fuck him. He wanted to feel him as deep as he could. He needed it like air. “I won’t be satisfied until you give it to me, please…Hannibal.”

                Hannibal was already lubing his cock with his own spit, making it as lubricated as he could. When he placed his tip at Will’s eager, flexing asshole he felt a jolt of pleasure bolt through his shaft, to a place deep down.  He pushed ahead slowly and Will gave a loud moaning yell. “Ahh. Yes, fuck me. Push it deep.”

                “Do you want it hard and forceful, Will?” Hannibal thrust forward and the flexing of Will’s inner rings and other muscle spasms almost made him give into cumming. But he resisted and sped up his movement, amazed at how easily Will’s ass was accepting him.

                “Yes, I want it hard. Pound me. Make my insides ache.” The pace became increased and Will could feel Hannibal’s abdomen and the base of his cock pounding into the cushion of his ass cheeks.  “Ah, so fucking deep. Your cock is so big. You’re so fucking big. Mmmm.”

                Drops of sweat fell from Hannibal’s forehead, landing on Will’s back and rolling downward meshing with Will’s own wetness.  He leaned down and licked his back; Will gave a sweet, delicious moan.  “Faster.” Will panted, and Hannibal complied, his hips bucking and pushing faster.

                The dining room table was shaking now; Will could hear the soft clinking of the centrepieces being shifted about. He gripped both sides of the table as much as he could.  He felt a building feeling in his ass, something he had never felt before. His approaching orgasm was coming on hard, but not out of his erection. “Oh God!” Will hit the table with his fist, something fell but no one cared. As far as they both were concerned it could be the world itself falling apart, crashing to the floor, nothing was going to interrupt this moment.  “You’re making my ass cum. Oh God.”

                “Take it, Will. Let it happen.” Hannibal was pleased; he kept his fast rhythm going despite how much sweat it was producing. He felt Will contract and loosen, contract and loosen, contract and loosen.  Will screamed, parting his legs as much as he could and stood a little, using the table to bounce back on Hannibal’s body.

                “I’m cumming in my ass. My fucking hole is cumming for you, daddy!” Hannibal pumped as hard as he could. The sound of Will calling him “daddy” sent him over the edge.  He grabbed Will’s hips and deeply plowed into him. “Yes, fill my ass, daddy. Give me your fucking load.”

                Hannibal let go of himself and his orgasm. He could feel the warm jets of cum shoot from his now painfully aching cock. Will kept fucking him, riding him as he came even though Hannibal himself remained still. He grabbed Will’s hips harder, digging his nails in, he tried to repress the urge to shout but couldn’t. “Oh, Will.” He moaned.  And felt the last drops of his essence being squeezed by Will’s tight hole.

                Will stroked himself now, still hard. His ass was leaking with cum escaping from the gap around Hannibal’s cock and he felt it run down his thighs.  “Taste me, daddy.” Hannibal withdrew his cock fast, it felt amazing, the release pressure.  Will could feel the throb inside his muscles begin instantly, and he liked it. He hoped he would continue to feel that pulsating for days to come. Hannibal spun him around and sat him back on the table, taking Will’s cock into his mouth and sucking wildly.

                It didn’t take long, and seconds later Hannibal felt Will’s hands in his hair, forcing his face down, fucking his mouth as his came again with a loud cry of “Yes, daddy!” Hannibal moaned around his cock and swallowed his hotness down. Taking every last taste of him he could get.

                Hannibal stood and pulled a trembling, sweat drenched Will into his embrace and kissed him. “You are absolutely intoxicating.” He smiled. “And look at the mess you’ve made of my dining room.”

                Will wiped sweat tangled hair from his forehead. “You own me. I can accept that now.”

                “Yes. Accept it and I’ll make sure you don’t regret it. I know I had to make you succumb to a certain amount of displeasure. But that will never happen again, I promise.”

                “I believe you. I’m obsessed with you, Dr. Lecter. I love you.” Will looked away, feeling embarrassed and ashamed. It was too much.

                Hannibal turned his face back to meet his gaze. “Will, my sweet Will. I’ve loved you since the moment I met you. I knew you were mine before you did. You were stubborn and fought me, but I knew I’d win your admiration sooner or later.”

                He kissed Will sweetly, and smirked to himself, a single word rotating in his thoughts…”Mine.”


End file.
